fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eternal Dusk/Chapter 1
This is Chapter 1 of Eternal Dusk written by . The Long Night I am Lucazs . The echo whisped through my mind like wind in a field. It was 17:59, the school term had ended and a 7-week holiday awaited. I lay on my bed, body clinging to the covers. My face staring blankly at the recurring swirls that was made by the overhead fan. My body lay still, with arm draping down one side. Amber, my little black lab, leaped up onto the bed and lay in a scrawny heap beside me. I sighed heavily as my eyes blinked and closed firmly. My mind, now an enigma of blind apprehension, unsure what to see or do. But, colour and shapes emerged and came to life. I was exploring. The humid jungle in which I stood, looked enguled by whirlwinds. Trees lay horizontal along the canvas of the floor. A radius of about 1 mile was open just like ahead of me. I clambered over the rotting trees, ducking some and jumping others. Eventually, I saw a sort of canopy, leading into what seemed like a dense jungle. Interesting, I thought to myself. Armed with a hunting knife, I sliced through the gigantic leaves of the trees. Nothing I saw, tingled my veins to venture any further. I woke up! Rolling off the bed, I reached out for my drawing set. I hauled myself up and sat back on the bed. My pencil began to dance along the page. I sketched the outline of a beast, dragon-like body. With a sort of robotic wings, claws like daggers and fangs like knives. The scene began to come to life. The dragon became a symphony of red, white and black. The surronding area was more a shaded purple that hounded the dragon but let it take the star of the show. After a while, the pencil was blunt and my eyes were weary. My eyelids twitched as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Huh! I woke up in a sweat. No longer was I in the comfort of my bed, but a hard rock floor. With flicks of red and mossy green. I stood up and examined the location. I had not seen this place before. Were was I? Why was I here? Was I still dreaming? I blinked multiple times, no movement of shape slipped past the elapse of my eyesight. i needed to find out what had happened here. But, I had to find food first. My stomach rumbled loudly and like a ricochet invaded the rest of the barren landscape. The land was quilted with layers of ash, from a volcano out of my range of sight. The only thing that stood in this world was a cactus. Well, It was this or nothing. And I hadn't had a bite to eat for at least 2 days due to illness. Although the taste was as vile as sick and the texture left an unpleasent feeling throughout my body, I was at last full. I began to walk. Now I had been walking for what felt like hours. Still, not one blacked out shape lay along the horizon. My mind was delving into the Greek and Romans Gods and Goddesses. Comparisons flew like birds within my cranium and my mind couldn't make up who was who. I made up that Zeus was Jupiter's and Poseidon's was Neptune. But all the other didn't make sense. First, Apollo came in for Mercury, then Hermes, then Ares. Then Ares went to Mars and Athena came into the question. Ugh! I just give up. Then, I found a shape on the floor. I ran swiflty toward it. It was a backpack. I unzipped it and peered inside. In there was many supplies, for food, camps, treking equipment and many other things aswell. How did this get here? "Who Cares", I thought to myself. I set up camp and fell asleep under the light of the dusk. I had only slept for a few hours, when I woke up and found that the dusk remained the same. Something didn't feel right here. Lonely Cacti? Magically Appearing Backpacks? And an ever stable light source? Whatever it was, I was going to find out. Category:Baby Yoshi's Stuff Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters